Gasthaus zum weinenden Trashmob
by Meskon
Summary: Was passiert wenn die Bosse erschlagen sind? Hier die wahnwitzigen Abenteuer eines Gnomes der dieser Frage auf den Grund geht. Orte, Charakterzeichnung und Personen sind eigentum von Blizzard


Nun die Geschichte beginnt wie viele andere. Mit Langeweile eines potentiellen Protagonisten. Und eben diese Langeweile war es, die mich um die Welt führte. Viele äusserst seltsame Dinge habe ich gesehen. Ich sah was Nachtelfen wirklich mit Irrwischen machten, ich war dabei als ein ganzes Kontingent betrunkener Greifenreiter ins Meer im Hinterland stürzte. Ich bin sogar Neltharion begegnet der in seinem Versteck gerade Monopoly mit Medivh spielte. Jede dieser Geschichten war seltsam und abenteuerlich genug um ein Buch darüber zu verfassen. Doch diese Erlebnisse waren so normal wie Van Cleefs fünfter Kopf im Vergleich zu dem, was sich am Ende meiner Reise abspielte.

Ich war damals auf dem Rückweg von Northrend, wo ich Malidan dem verschollenen Bruder der Gebrüder Sturmgrimm begegnet war. Eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl wenn man über seine offenkundige Mischung aus Grössenwahn und Beschützerkomplex hinwegsah. Wie man sich vorstellen kann war die Rückreise aus einem Gebiet von dem zwar jeder zu wissen glaubt wo es liegt, aber trotzdem noch nie jemand da war, relativ schwierig. Eigentlich gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten um nach Northrend beziehungsweise von da zurück zu reisen. Entweder bot man sich einem weiblichen GM für abartige sexuelle Praktiken hin um von dessen allmächtigen Macht bewegt zu werden oder man versuchte durch das ewige laufen um ein Schild ein Loch im Raum-Zeit Kontinuum zu bilden, welches einem vor Ort katapultierte – sofern die eigenen Molekühle davon nicht quer durch den Nether verteilt wurden. Da ich für den Hinweg die erstere Methode benutz hatte kamen mir die hohen Risiken der Zweiteren recht ungefährlich vor. Weshalb ich diesen für meine Rückreise wählte.

Ich weiss nicht mehr genau was schief gegangen war, vielleicht war die Geschwindigkeit zu hoch, vielleicht der Radius zu klein oder vielleicht fand im selben Augenblick in dem ich durch Raum und Zeit geschleudert wurde eine Sonneneruption statt die, dem Newtonschen Gesetz der Gravitation folgend, meinen Kurs ablenkte. Wie dem auch sei, ich verlor in dem Moment an dem das Loch im Raum-Zeit Kontinuum entstand das Bewusstsein. Nach einem Sekundenbruchteil der sich wie ein Jahr anfühlte oder vielleicht war es auch ein Jahr das sich das sich wie ein Sekundenbruchteil anfühlte, schlug ich meine Augen auf und fand mich an einem weissen Strand wieder. Mein Bewusstsein wollte schon ein „Juhu ich bin zuhause" aussenden, als es recht brutal vom Anblick des gelben Meeres, dass sich über den Horizont erstreckte, abgewürgt wurde. Sofern in meiner Abwesenheit nicht die gesamte Bevölkerung von Azeroth gleichzeitig auf die Idee gekommen war sich im Meer zu erleichtern, war ich nicht zuhause. Noch während ich versuchte anhand nicht existierender Sterne meine Position festzustellen, wehte eine wunderschöne und liebliche Stimme zu mir hinüber „Was suchst du hier süsser kleiner Gnom?" Abgelenkt von dieser Stimme, die zweifellos nur einer wunderschönen, nur mit Unterwäsche bekleideten Nachtelfe stammen konnte, wandte ich meinen Blick vom sternenlosen Himmel ab und blickte in die Richtung aus der sie kam.

In derselben Sekunde begann ich Blinde zu beneiden. Was da nur wenige Meter entfernt hinter mir stand trug zwar wirklich fast nur Unterwäsche, allerdings weigerte sich mein Sehnerv diese Tatsache an zu erkennen, geschweige denn dem Verstand alles in der üblichen Auflösungsstufe zu zeigen. Der Effekt war etwa derselbe wie wenn die Linse eines Fotoapparates beschlug. Das was ich über den verschwommenen Brei meines Bewusstseinsfilters hinweg wahrnahm war allerdings auch schon genug. Das „Ding" das zu mir gesprochen hatte, war gross, dick und hässlich. Das Gesicht sah aus wie eine Mischung zwischen einem Ork und einem Verkehrsunfall und aus der Unterlippe ragten vor Sabber triefende Hauer heraus. Widerstrebend keimte der Funken des Erkennens in mir auf.

„Ihr seid die Prinzessin aus Maurodon, oder?" versuchte ich mit einer frage meine Erkenntnis zu untermauern.

„Ja das bin ich" obwohl sich ihr Kiefer mit der Feinmotorik eines Holznussknackers bewegte war ihre stimme noch immer Lieblich „Ihr habt mich bestimmt an meinem schönen Äusseren erkannt oder?"

„Oh..äh..Ja ich habe euch an eurem Äusseren erkannt." Erwiderte ich diplomatisch.

Sie zwinkerte mir neckisch zu wobei dies mir die Lust auf jegliche form der Intimitäten für die nächste Zeit abtötete.

„Was führt euch nach Respawn Island fremder." Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mir wieder die Nachtelfe vorzustellen die so gut zu dieser Stimme passte, aber irgendwie war die Realität zu desillusionierend.

„Respawn Island?" Fragte ich noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen, wenn sie noch weiter sprach konnte ich vielleicht wieder zu meiner Nachtelfe zurückkehren. Sie war noch recht dick aber wenigstens verschwand ihre Unterwäsche nicht mehr unter der Fettschicht ihres Bauches.

„Dies hier ist der Zufluchtsort für erschlagene Monster die auf ihren Respawn warten." Die Nachtelfe in meinen Gedanken hatte schon fast die übliche weibliche Form, über die Hauer und über das noch etwas seltsame Gesicht konnte man schon fast hinweg sehen.

„Ich dachte ihr verschwindet einfach im Nirgendwo wenn man euch tötet."

„Auf was für Ideen ihr Spieler kommt." Die Nachtelfe war mittlerweile wieder so unversehrt wie vor meiner unfreundlichen blick Kollision mit dem metaphorischen Eisberg. Leider währte dieses wunderbare Bild der Fantasie nicht lange bis die schöne Nachtelfen von einem lautem Lachen, dass in etwa so klang als würde man ein Schwein bei lebendigem leibe häuten, zur Explosion gebracht wurde. „Ihr seid wirklich putzig"

Entrüstet hob ich meine Lieder und Blickte sie aus den Augenwinkeln an, ich konnte mir die Prinzessin wohl nicht schön denken, aber ich konnte es vermeiden sie all zu genau anzusehen.

„Komm ich stell dich den anderen vor." Sie drehte sich um und bewegte sich auf eine breite Schneise im Palmenwald zu.

Ich folgte ihr aus zweierlei Gründen. Ersten konnte ich mir selbst eine gewisse Neugier nicht absprechen und zweitens war die Rückseite der Prinzessin ein beinahe erträglicher Anblick.

Nachdem wir eine ganze weile schweigend über die Insel gewandert waren öffnete sich der Wald in einer Kleinen Lichtung in deren Mitte eine kleine schäbige Hütte stand.

„Da sind wir, dies ist das Gasthaus zum heulenden Trashmob," erklärte sie mir das Bild ohne sich – den Titanen sei dank – zu mir umzudrehen. „Zufluchtsort für erschlagene Monster."

Als wir noch etwas näher heran waren viel mir eine grau gekleidete Gestallt mit langem grauem Bart und seltsamen Blick auf.

Kurz bevor wir die Tür erreicht hatten warf diese sich uns in den Weg, hob ihren knorrigen Stab und rammte ihn mit den Worten „Ihr könnt nicht vorbei" in den Boden.

Die Prinzessin schien ihn nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen sondern lachte stattdessen nur schallend. Nun begann ich auch Taube zu beneiden. „Du bist im falschen Spiel, Gandalf," gab sie sichtlich amüsiert von sich, „du solltest zurück nach Herr der Ringe Online."

Die Gestallt in grau wirkte plötzlich sehr niedergeschlagen „Ich weis aber dort werden meine dienste nicht benötigt, ich bin sozusagen Arbeitslos und als ich in der „MMORPG Gazette" die anzeige „Türsteher gesucht" sah habe ich einfach zugegriffen."

Vor meiner Reise durch die Welt hätte mich diese Bizzarität vielleicht den Verstand gekostet, aber seit vor meinen Augen eine in schwarz gekleidete, röchelde Gestallt von Pferden aus Wasser zertrampelt wurde, konnte mich nicht mehr viel schockieren.

Ohne weiter auf den frustrierten Gandalf zu achten dackelte ich hinter der Prinzessin her in den Schankraum.


End file.
